Music of Life
by Sailor Katgirl
Summary: A new evil is come to Earth and the scouts are getting some help. This is my first SM fic so flames are welcome.


Music of Life 

_ I do not own Sailor Moon! I do own the characters Whitford and the new scouts in this story. I also own a hamster named Garth. LoL Sorry did I throw you off track?  
I want to use the Japanese names but I decided to use the American names for some reason. ^..^ _

Serena sighed as she scribbled another letter to Darien. "Luna, I wish he'd come back." 

Luna tried to comfort the soldier of love and justice. "Don't worry Serena. Darien only has three more months left until school is out. And don't forget in two weeks is his spring break."

Serena became absolutely estatic. "OH I CAN'T WAIT! LA! LA! LA!" She began dancing around the room singing at the top of her lungs. "Oh! My Darien is coming back home to me! Yes he is!" She giggled and plopped down on her bed. "Everything is perfect..." Her communicator sounded. "What?!?"

Luna was suprised too. "A NEW ENEMY? IT CAN'T BE!"

Serena opened her communicator to see Amy's face. "Hey Ames what's up?"

The look on Amy's face was serious. "Raye's having visions like crazy. It's so bad she's having seisures. You have to come to the temple immediatly."

"Right." Serena nodded. "I'll be there in a flash!" She closed her communicator and headed out the door of her house. _ "Oh I hope Raye's alright. I don't know what I'd do without her." _

Luna was in tow. "I hope that it isn't a new enemy. It's only been a few months since we defeated chaos and Galaxia. And the outers have left so we'd be in big trouble." 

Serena was very out of breath by the time she got up the steps of the temple. I _*huff*_ need to get _*pant*_ in shape very _*huff* _ badly!" She walked past a worried Chad and into Raye's room. "Raye?" 

Lita was crying her eyes. "Serena!" She hugged her. "Right before she got here she had another vision." 

Amy who was normally reserved had red eyes as well. "It's a new enemy. It's a strong enemy and Raye said, 'Without THOSE scouts we'll all die'!" 

"THOSE scouts?" Luna repeated. "What does she mean?" 

"You don't think she means the Starlights do you?" Mina asked. Artemis shook his head. "No. The Starlights work was done when they got rid of Galaxia." 

Amy brought up another detail. "Remember she said three scouts? It just may be the Starlights." 

"Or more scouts." Artemis said. "There are sailor scouts in other parts of the universe. An evil from another galaxy could be coming for Earth." 

Raye suddenly sat straight up and shaking all over. Her eyes were glazed over and she was foaming at the mouth. "Melody, Harmony, Rythym, Whitford." She gasped for breath and fell back on her pillow. 

"Raye?" Serena gently took Raye's arm. "Please answer me Raye. Please. You can even call me Meatball Head."

Raye was still unconcious but she was talking. "The three scouts from the other galaxy..."

"What about them?" Serena was trying to get answers from Raye and maybe wake her up.

Raye started to shake again. "Their trainer... like Artemis and Luna..."

"Do you know anything else?"

Raye jolted suddenly and gasped for air. "They... have... been here for years... searching for an evil to destroy... it can... destory- the Earth- his name is Prince... Prince... Nilati!" She finally fell back into a deep sleep. Completely calm.

Serena smoothed out Raye's hair. "Thank you Raye." She squeezed her hand. "You'll be back to yourself soon."

"A new enemy." Luna was obviously frustrated. "At this rate the Silver Millenium will never come."

"They're obviously not the Starlights since she talks about a trainer." Amy was pushing buttons in her computer. "Prince Nilati isn't in my database. I think we're in trouble." 

"You're damn straight." A sarcastic voice answered.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the window to see a cat with light brown fur.

The cat jumped down from the windowsill and into the room. "Sorry about not introducing myself. I am Whitford. I am the trainer of the Sailor Scouts of the Symphony system."

Raye's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"Raye?" Serena was starting to tear up. She got Raye in a death hold and squeezed her tight bawling awfully. "OH MY GOD RAYE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!"

Whitford flinched at the sound. "What a horrible sound. Make her stop!"

Raye pushed Serena away. "Damn it Meatball Head! Get off me! I'm fine!" She was obviously back to her old self. 

Luna eyed Whitford suspiciously. "Symphony? That galaxy was destroyed even before Serenity's time." 

"By Prince Nilati." Whitford growled. "Prince Nilati is older than time. He stays alive and young by sucking pure energy out of people. Everyone has some amount of it but whenever it's taken out of them they die. That's how our planet dried up. Queen Dreama sent her three daughter and me her advisor into the future where she knew we would have help to finally defeat Nilati. And we found you Sailot Scouts." 

Luna was amazed. "I almost can't believe that story."

"But we have to anyway." Artemis was serious. "When do we get to meet your scouts?"

Whitford smiled slyly. "Soon." He jumped up onto the window sill and out of sight.


End file.
